


Look What You've Done!

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cautionary Tale, Cuckolding, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned catches his wife cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What You've Done!

Ned had no idea why the Spider requested he wait in the solar of Lord Baelish, the Master of Coin. The Spider brought him into one of the many secret corridors build into the castle, this one adjacent to the private solar of the Master of Coin who was currently not inhabiting the space. All of this sneaking around and hiding his true intentions was not meant for him; in the North there was a code of honor, observed by most in an attempt to survive hard times, for it is impossible to fight the winters and keep knives from your back.

How he wished he had never come to this accursed city of vipers and shit; this city of sin, which had stolen his father and brother, had raised the monster that corrupted his sister, charming and beautiful and poison was he. This city had brought nearly trapped his lady wife but she would be far away by now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the chamber door opening softly as he spotted Baelish entering the room with a hooded figure, a woman by the curves of her body. She walked to the center of the room, turning back to look at Baelish, whose back was turned to Ned. Looking into the woman's face it was clear as day that Catelyn had not left Kings Landing as planned.

She stepped toward Baelish, quick of foot, grabbing the back of his head and bringing him into a kiss as Ned stared with trepidation.

* * *

 

Catelyn's mouth embraced Petyr's, moving with and against his lips as they battled for dominance, neither giving an inch. Their kiss depend further, their tongues battling as she moved her hands to his breeches feeling his hardness there as she jostled his cock, as well as the wetness in her own loins. "Oh Petry!" She moaned into his mouth, the scent of mint wafting into her nose. "I have been so long without you." He moved her hand aside, shoving his hardness against her mound.

"Oh Cat, how I've longed to be inside of you." He whispered into her ear, causing a shiver in her spine. "I wish to taste your sweet nectar." He said, lifting her skirts and pulling down her small clothes with practiced motions.

She sat against the desk in the room as Petyr moved to his knees before her pushing her skirts to her abdomen, he dipped his fingers inside of her, delivering one, two, three, four practiced strokes testing her wetness. "Stop teasing me." She moaned, as he acquiesced, putting his face to her cunt.

He started by licking over her folds with his tongue, teasing her entrance. He then moved his mouth to her pearl, shifting her cover aside with his tongue and attacking her. He sucked her with great force causing a strangled cry to leave her throat before he dipped his fingers inside of her once more teasing her entrance and folds with soft tender swipes. After a few moments of sucking her pearl he released her and began to stab at her with his tongue, quickly bringing her to her release as she crashed down around him.

Petyr slowly got to his feet with a smirk, clearly satisfied with himself. She grabbed his cock through his breeches in an attempt to wipe the smirk from his face, though only serving to increase it. Without preamble Petyr began to unlace his breeches with her hand still on his cock, removing her hand and freeing his cock in one smooth motion.

She looked down appraising him; he was bigger than Ned, by quite a bit. "How does it compare to your Stark?" He said with hidden warning in his eyes. She stroked him enjoying the moan he made at her ministrations.

"Quite well I'm afraid. Ned is not very well endowed unfortunately." His smirk grows at this.

Without warning, she dips to her knees before him taking his cock within her lips, lapping up the fluid that appears at his head. He shudders beneath her tongue making her feel powerful. She begins to bob her head back and forth, looking directly into his eyes as she does, gauging his response. This continues for several minutes, swiveling her tongue, licking his head, taking one of his stones into her mouth, until he eventually releases his seed within her mouth. She locks eyes with him, swallowing his seed producing a shiver from him.

She rises from her knees, standing before him and placing another deep kiss to his lips, tasting herself and forcing him to do the same. He slides her gown from her shoulders as they are still locked in their passion, backing he against the desk and spreading her legs.

He places his cock to her folds teasing her entrance, sliding up and down he folds before slipping inside of her. She gasps at the feeling of being completely filled. Where Ned always fell short, Petyr has no qualms filling her crevice. He slides in and out of her whispering word of encouragement as he works.

Eventually she begins to roll her hips in synchrony with his as he pumps inside of her vigorously, reaching his release inside of her.

He slips out of her turning her around hastily, pinning her to the desk, again rubbing his cock against her folds. "Are you ready Lady Stark?" She shudders at the name and he takes that as a sign to enter her.

The peak she reaches as he moves inside of her is unfathomable, he drives his cock into her deep and long and strong, bringing her pleasures that she has never seen with Ned. This continues for several minutes until he releases his seed within he again, retracting from her fluttering cunt to move to his seat at the other side of his desk collapsing and breathing heavily.

She moves around the desk to kneel on the floor before him, content to lick his spent and now softened cock, trying to rouse him for one more go. She spends several minutes under his desk, licking and sucking and swallowing his late bursts of seed.

This is interrupted when the door to his chambers open. She makes to move away, though Petyr grips her head keeping her in place. She continues to lick him, feeling positively dirty and aroused by licking him with another in the room.

Petyr shifts in his chair. "My Lord, welcome. How may-" Petyr never speaks another word, as he softens in her mouth.

She stays quiet under the desk, clinging to the shelter it provides, even as it is ripped from above her.

She looks up to see Ned standing above her, blood staining his face, Ice clutched in both hands. She looks to Petyr's lifeless corpse, sitting in the chair with a smile on his face.

She shuffles on her knees before her husband. "Ned. I am so sorry to have dishonored you." He barely seems to notice her words, gripping her hair.

Dropping Ice, he moves the other hand to his breeches sliding them down his legs and presenting his member. She cannot help the comparison to Petyr, smaller and less rigid. He moves her head to his cock, slipping into her mouth. "Is this how I must treat my own wife?" He screams, holding her to his cock as she gags. "Like a common whore?" 

She moves her tongue around him, responding on instinct to survive, as shoves himself harder into her mouth. She bobs her head on him as he grows inside of her mouth swiveling her tongue about him, rubbing his sack. He releases inside of her mouth, his seed spilling down her chin.

He pulled her roughly to her feet, his member standing prouder and higher than she had ever seen, maybe larger than Petyr's. He shoved her against the closest wall, pressing himself inside of her barely. "You are mine." He says as he sinks into her fully, dragging a cry from her throat. He ruts into her viciously and with reckless abandon, sliding in and out of her delivering pain and pleasure. She is clawing at his back as he slams her against the wall between his cock and a hard place, though he may be harder. He pushes into her one last time, releasing his seed inside of her once more.

She believes he is finished with her, until he turns her around roughly. "Is this how you take your customers whore?" He spits into her ear, though before she can respond he is inside of her again, drawing the most delicious orgasms from her. She feels as if she is going to break before he releases inside of her once again.

She is about to drop to her knees in defeat, when he picks her up, sliding inside of her again.

This trend continues for the entire evening; he takes her, then he breaks her, then he takes her again, each time providing her false hope of an end.

Eventually he lets her rest, tucked between his knees, licking his still hard member merely steps away from Petyr's exposed dead cock. She sucks and licks and slurps as he sits to catch his breath. "You shall stay here and attend me Catelyn, whore of Riverrun." He says as she continues to lick him. "Your face shall not be seen. You shall be confined to my chambers under guard."

She nods around him, his member still in her mouth. Where she once had a husband, loving and kind she now has a master.


End file.
